HK-47
HK-47 was a Hunter-Killer assassin droid and Jedi hunter constructed by the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Revan shortly after the end of the Mandalorian Wars in 3,960 BBY. In the wake of widespread destruction caused by the Mass Shadow Generator, a superweapon used during the final battle of that conflict, Revan was inspired to seek more subtle methods of defeating his enemies. HK-47 was sent throughout the galaxy on his missions and successfully assassinated countless targets whom Revan had deemed threats to galactic stability and peace. However, HK-47 was badly crippled and captured on a mission in Mandalorian space shortly before Revan himself was captured by the Jedi Order. The assassin droid's memory core was damaged, causing him to forget about his master, and he went from owner to owner, many of whom he inadvertently slew personally. Eventually, he ended up on the planet Tatooine, where he was sold to and unwittingly reunited with Revan, whose memory had been erased following his capture. The droid went on to aid Revan after his return to the Jedi Order in his campaign to find and destroy the Star Forge, an ancient factory that Revan had used during his reign as the Dark Lord of the Sith. HK-47 was also instrumental in the defeat of Revan's former Sith apprentice, who had since begun utilizing the Star Forge in an attempt to conquer the Galactic Republic. HK-47 accompanied Revan to the edge of the Unknown Regions along with Revan's utility droid, T3-M4, before being left behind in Revan's starship, the Ebon Hawk, as the redeemed Jedi Knight journeyed on to face a threat he had remembered from his time as the Dark Lord. Sometime later, HK-47 was damaged and was left aboard the Ebon Hawk, which eventually ended up in the hands of one of Revan's allies from the Mandalorian Wars, Meetra Surik, also known as the Jedi Exile. During this period, HK-50 assassin droids, a newer version of HK that Revan had mass-produced, became active in the galaxy, working as bounty hunters and saboteurs. Surik repaired HK-47, who recognized her as his new master and accompanied her in order to find the source of the HK-50s, whose very existence he considered an insult to himself. HK-47 also aided Surik in her search for the Jedi Masters who survived the First Jedi Purge and even advised her on techniques to more efficiently kill Jedi so that Surik could better defend herself. HK-47 eventually succeeded in finding the HK Manufacturing Plant, where the HK-50s were created. There, he convinced the HK-50s to join his and Surik's cause. This action eventually culminated in a final confrontation on Malachor V between HK-47, assisted by the HK-50s, and G0-T0, whose interests conflicted with that of Surik, and the latter droid was destroyed. Four millennia later, HK-47 was found on the planet Mustafar, where his memory core was preserved within the computer of a derelict starship. HK-47 manipulated a group of spacers who discovered him, having them create a new body for him and then subsequently turning on them with the help of several battle droids. The spacers were forced to disable HK-47's new droid army as well as the factory producing them. After a fierce battle, the spacers triumphed over the droids, although HK-47 managed to escape destruction. Battle vs. Legion (by The Shadow User) In the remains of a crashed ship on the planet Tuntau, HK-47 is searching through the wreckage. Its master, Lord Revan had known the ship may carry intel, on a known galactic threat, so he had sent HK-47, to see if it could find it. HK-47 continued through the wreckage, searching for whatever may have been so valuable that the ship was destroyed. It soon comes to the remains of the ships control console. It is surprisingly mostly intact, and is able to get it booted up again. It is there that it finds the data its master requires, it copies it to a save disc, and readies to depart when a bullet whizzes inches past its head. He takes cover immediately and notices Legion, several yards away with its Sniper Rifle aimed at him. HK-47 readies its Rifle and returns fire at the Geth. Legion quickly dives behind a large portion of the ships hull. "Query: What do you desire, Geth?" askes HK-47 "Shepard-Commander requires that data, we are here to retrieve it." "Response: Then try to take it!" HK yells back, throwing a Thermal Detonator, over to Legions cover. Again Legion, leaps out of the way firing its Pulse Rifle at HK. One of the shots hits HK in its leg dropping it down to one knee. It drops its Blaster Rifle, and pulls out its Assassin Rifle and shoots at Legion catching the Geth in the side. The knocks Legion off of its feet, sending him through one of the ships broken windows. HK slowly pulls itself up and cautiously limps over to where its foe was last seen, it heads over to the window and lookes out, to see Legion is gone. But he notices a trail of liquid, leading around to the side of the ship, HK begins to follow the trail keeping its Rifle at the ready when he a Mark 14 Grenade, whizzes beside him and latches onto the wall. Hk dives out of the way but the blast sends it flying, into one of the planets cliff walls. Hk is pulling itself up when it sees Legion, in the distance aiming its Sniper Rifle at it, in desperation HK throws its last Thermal Detonator, at the cliff beside Legion, the explosion sends Legion onto its back and causes the cliff to crumble on top of the Geth. HK stands positive that its foe is destroyed, it staggers back to its ship to give the data to its master. Expert's Opinion While it was decided these two were very close in talent and extremely difficult to kill. HK-47 was more ruthless and had much more experience than Legion. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. IG-88 (Legends) (by Tomahawk23) No battle written WINNER: HK-47 Expert's Opinion HK-47 was able to win due to his superior weaponry and higher level of battlefield brutality. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Urdnot Wrex (by Jwarrior89) The Illusive Man took a deep breath of his cigarette. He exhaled slowly, and rubbed his eyes wearily. This was the third agent in as many weeks, his third agent to be assassinated by that machine. The fact that one synthetic was effortlessly taking out his best forces - the best of humanity - was unthinkable. If it wasn't dealt with soon, the very future of Cerberus itself could be in jeaprody. At this point, he was desperate, desperate enough seek help from those he would rather avoid... "Sir, he's here." Miranda said, behind him, "Should I patch him through?" "Yes, thank you, Ms. Lawson." The Illusive Man replied, rotating his chair around. In the middle of the room, a holographic projection activated, revealing the image of a huge, reptilian creature. "Urdnot Wrex, I appreciate you taking the time to speak with me." The Illusive Man said. "So, you're the Illusive Man," Wrex replied, bluntly, "I have to say, I was surprised to hear you wanted to hire me. Your organization doesn't have the best reputation among my kind... or any non-human for that matter." "We may not be friends, Wrex, but that doesn't mean I don't acknowledge your skills." The Illusive Man said, "I have a... rather sticky situation on my hands--" "Sticky enough that you come running to the Krogan for help." Werx smirked. The Illusive Man said nothing, but instead pressed a button next to him. A second hologram appeared next to Wrex, depicting a tall, menacing looking robot with glowing yellow eyes. "This synthetic has been causing trouble for us," The Illusive Man said, "Despite our best efforts, he has assassinated three of my top agents over the last three weeks. He must be stopped before he strikes again." "Which is where I come in." Wrex said. "Indeed," the Illusive Man replied, "Our information suggests his next target is one of our agents working on Coruscant. Losing him would set us back years. You must not let that happen. And, of course, we will pay you hansomely for your services." "How much are we talking?" Wrex asked. "Miranda, show him our price." The Illusive Man said. Next to him, Miranda pressed some buttons on her Omni-tool. A moment later, Wrex examined his own tool. He paused for a moment. "I see..." he said, "all right, its a deal." "Excellent," the Illusive Man said, "Oh, and one more thing. If you can manage to bring us back the remains, we would be willing to offer a sizable bonus." Wrex nodded. "Best of luck, Wrex." The Illusive Man said, as Wrex's hologram disappeared. He turned his chair around and stared out into the dying star before him, grinning. ____________________________________________________________________________ "Thank you for your support, Livingston." Shaa-Ni said. "Of course, Master Jedi, always happy to help." the scruffy-haired man replied, shaking her hand. Bowing, the Togruta turned, her Jedi robes billowing behind her, and left the room. Livingston sat down in his chair with a sigh; working with these Jedi was exhausting, especially the alien ones. The fact that so many people held them in high regard made his blood boil. However, if things went according to plan, they wouldn't be calling the shots anymore. He grinned to himself as he took out a datapad and began examining it. It was a beautiful day on Coruscant, the bright sun glistening off of the countless buildings and speeders... and the scope of a Droid Sniper Rifle from the roof of the opposite building, that went unnoticed by Livingston. "Smug statement: This is too easy." HK-47 said to himself. This meatbag was just begging for a blaster shot to the head, sitting right in plain view. He lined up the target's head in his scope; if he could grin, he would be grinning from ear to ear right now. His finger inched toward the trigger; suddenly, he heard a strange humming sound, and found himself surrounded by a strange, shimmering white-blue glow. "Too easy is right," a deep voice said from behind him, "I didn't think I would find you this fast. Its a wonder Cerberus didn't catch you themselves." HK-47 heard deep, thudding footsteps approaching from behind. He tried to turn, but found himself unable to move. "I have to admit, I'm almost disappointed," Wrex said, aiming his Mattock Assault Rifle at HK-47's head, "I was told you were quite the assassin, but it looks like you're just another bucket of scrap after all." At that moment, the Stasis Field around HK-47 wore off; he spun around to face Wrex, activating his flamethrower. Wrex yelled in surprise and pain as the flames scorched his face. As he stumbled back, HK-47 pulled out his Blaster Rifle and fired several shots, but they bounced off of Wrex's kinetic shields. Roaring, Wrex charged forward, ramming into HK-47 and knocking him to the ground. Picking him up with one hand, he slammed him against the wall, aiming his rifle with his other hand. Before he could fire, however, HK-47 blasted him in the face with his stun ray. Wrex's tough Krogan armor protected him from the worst of the ray's effects, but he still felt dizzy, and his grip on the droid loosened. Taking advantage of this, HK-47 smashed his head against Wrex's, following by jamming him in the gut with the butt of his rifle, and finishing by smashing him in the face with it. Wrex fell to the ground, and HK-47 retreated around the corner. Wrex scrambled to his feet. Furious, he picked up his rifle and ran after HK-47. Rounding the corner, he glanced around, but the droid was nowhere in sight. "STUPID MACHINE!" Wrex yelled, "Come out so I can blast you!" HK-47 glanced out from behind his cover, aiming his Droid Assassin's Rifle at Wrex's face. He fired, but the shot again bounced off of his kinetic shields. Roaring, Wrex opened fire with the Mattock, and HK-47 was forced to duck behind cover to avoid the hail of shots. Wrex ran forward, continuing to fire. He reached HK-47's hiding place, but the droid was once again gone. Aiming his rifle, Wrex glanced around, looking for his target. On an upper ledge a short distance away, HK-47 carefully watched his opponent. "Observation: This meatbag lacks strategy, and allows his anger to control him." He said to himself, "A hit-and-run strategy should enrage him and cause him to make a crucial error." He aimed his Droid Assassin's Rifle. "Gloating Statement: This should be fun." He said, and fired. The shot bounced off of Wrex's shields, causing the Krogan to spin around and open fire. HK-47 ducked away, running around the edge of the roof. Reaching the other side, he glanced out, and saw Wrex where he had just been, looking around furiously. HK-47 aimed and fired another shot, retreating even before Wrex had time to turn around. As HK-47 snuck around the edge of the roof again, he heard Wrex roar in anger, followed by the sound of gunfire. Wrex stopped firing his rifle when a clicking noise told him he was out of ammo. Growling, he threw it to the ground and drew his M-300 Claymore Shotgun. He was a Krogan; he would NOT be made a fool of by this tin can. He waited, listening for the slightest sound of movement. Suddenly, he spun around, throwing out a Stasis Field; HK-47, who was in the process of aiming his assassin rifle, found himself suddenly immobilized once again. Wrex immediately lashed out with Warp; the biotic blast struck HK-47, who began to groan in pain as his armor began to wear down. Wrex charged forward, shotgun at the ready. Just as the Stasis Field wore off, Wrex slammed into HK-47, knocking him back and causing him to drop his rifle. HK-47 tried to get to his feet, but Wrex aimed his shotgun and fired, nearly blasting him in two. "Systems failing... master..." HK-47 said, his voice fading into silence as his eyes stopped glowing. Wrex lowered his shotgun and stared at his fallen opponent. Then, without a word, he grabbed the droid by the leg and began dragging him back to his ship; he wasn't about to forfeit his bonus. WINNER: URDNOT WREX Expert's Opinion While HK-47 was able to make massive calculations instantaneously and predict his opponent's moves, Urdnot Wrex had far superior training, experience, skill, armor and tactics that, combined with his superior Krogan biology, HK-47 fell short on the battle field. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Robot Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Xbox Warriors